The Railway Series
The first books were written by the Reverend W. Awdry as a way to cheer up his son Christopher, who was ill with measles. The original series had twenty-six books, since expanded to forty-two by Christopher. After a 10 year hiatus, a new book was published in 2007. A 42nd volume will be released on July 4th, 2011. It will be illustrated by Clive Spong and will introduce a new character. The book is currently going by the title "Thomas and his Friends". Books written by the Reverend W. Awdryhttp://ttte.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Railway_Series&action=edit&section=1Edit #The Three Railway Engines - Edward, Henry and Gordon have several adventures. #Thomas the Tank Engine - A station pilot tries to gain respect. #James the Red Engine - James gets into trouble and tries to make up for his errors. #Tank Engine Thomas Again - Life on Thomas' branchline is far from dull. #Troublesome Engines - The big engines go on strike, and Percy is added to the fleet. #Henry the Green Engine - Henry overcomes illness to prove his might. #Toby the Tram Engine - Toby is saved by the Fat Controller after his tramway closes. #Gordon the Big Engine - Gordon pulls his act together in time for a royal visit. #Edward the Blue Engine - Edward is getting old, but proves he has plenty of life in him yet. #Four Little Engines - The story of the Skarloey Railway engines working together to keep their line running. #Percy the Small Engine - Percy is fed up of being ordered about and gets a chance to shine when Thomas needs help. #The Eight Famous Engines - After becoming famous for their adventures the engines take a trip to England, but Thomas almost puts a damper on the trip. #Duck and the Diesel Engine - A malicious diesel creates confusion and blames Duck. #The Little Old Engine - Skarloey returns to find that things have changed on his little railway. #The Twin Engines - Two well-meaning Scottish goods engines create confusion in the yard. #Branch Line Engines - Thomas has an accident and a lazy diesel-railcar named Daisy arrives. #Gallant Old Engine - The Skarloey Railway engines prepare for Rheneas' return. #Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Stepney of the Bluebell Railway pays a visit to Sodor. #Mountain Engines - We meet the Culdee Fell Railway engines, and Lord Harry makes up for a silly accident. #Very Old Engines - Skarloey and Rheneas recall their early days and celebrate their 100th birthday. #Main Line Engines - Gordon and James get into silly mishaps while Edward surprises everyone. #Small Railway Engines - Three new engines arrive on Sodor to work a narrow gauge goods line. #Enterprising Engines - Diesel power may be triumphing on the mainland, but it's quite the contrary on Sodor. #Oliver the Western Engine - A boisterous Great Western engine gets into trouble. #Duke the Lost Engine - When Peter Sam and Sir Handel recall their old days a search begins for an old engine. #Tramway Engines - Percy and Thomas have adventures while Mavis causes a fuss. These volumes were later compiled into Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Books written by Christopher Awdryhttp://ttte.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Railway_Series&action=edit&section=2Edit #Really Useful Engines - The engines may not have appeared in books for years, but that doesn't mean life on Sodor is dull. #James and the Diesel Engines - James learns a lesson in acceptance of diesels. #Great Little Engines - Sir Handel isn't necessarily the life and soul of the Skarloey Railway, as Peter Sam and Duncan prove. #More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas and Percy fall out after an accident. #Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Gordon tries to prove he can go fast, and we meet Pip and Emma. #Toby, Trucks and Trouble - A series of events leave Percy and Toby running the branchline. #Thomas and the Twins - Thomas meets Bill and Ben on Edward's branchline. #Jock the New Engine - A boastful new engine called Jock starts work on the Arlesdale Railway. #Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Thomas travels to the mainland for a grand railway exhibition. #Thomas Comes Home - The tale of Percy, Toby and Daisy's adventures while Thomas is in England. #Henry and the Express - Henry is ill again and needs repairs. #Wilbert the Forest Engine - Donald and Douglas desperately need help, but so do the branchline engines. Wilbert is called in. #Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - The engines prepare for the fiftieth anniversary of the Railway Series. #New Little Engine - A new engine is built for the Skarloey Railway. #Thomas and Victoria - The Fat Controller renovates an old coach called Victoria for Toby. #Thomas and His Friends (working title; coming July 4th, 2011) All except the last volume were later compiled into Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection.